


Elsanna One-Shot Collections

by Azaria97



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaria97/pseuds/Azaria97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cute and fluffy Elsanna One-Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunburn

Person B didn’t put any sunscreen on at the beach. Later they are badly burned and Person A has to gently put Aloe Vera on them while reminding person B that they told them to put on sunscreen.

 

“OWWAH! It’s cold!” Anna yelped as she scrambled around the couch away from the perpetrating hands.

“Anna.” An exasperated Elsa sighed as a glob of gel dripped from her hands to the floor.

“But it hurts!” The the tomato- red skinned girl cried out in return, clutching a towel closer to her chest.

Elsa flipped her head to get her blonde bangs out of her face and raised her pale eyebrow. “Well, whose bright idea was it to run around on the beach all day without any sunscreen, hmm?” 

Anna gave a noncommittal huff as she crossed her arms, then immediately ripped them apart as burning pain shot through her. Unfortunately, the towel dropped as she held her arms away from her torso in an awkward position, whimpering.

Concern gripped Elsa at the look of agony that crossed her girlfriend’s face. Quickly, she stepped around the couch and went to embrace her, but thought better of it at the last second. Being the good girlfriend she was, she barely even looked at Anna’s exposed chest and stomach, her eyes only stopped by the loose shorts resting on her hips. Barely.

“So, why didn’t you put on sunscreen?” She asked again for the umpteenth times as she picked up the discarded towel off the floor, and handing it to the poor girl.

“I didn’t have time for sunscreen!” Anna explained, replacing the cloth over her chest. “There was so much to do! Like make sandmen, and play volleyball, and dig for buried treasure!”

“And yet, you spent most of your time chasing the kids who destroyed your creations, scraping your knees diving for the ball, and almost drowning yourself when the tide came in and you were six feet down in a hole.”

Anna scoffed. “At least I had fun! All you did was sit under the umbrella!”

“And who’s in more pain right now?” She asked as she lightly pinched her cheek. “Also, that's not true. I followed you around the whole beach! We even serenaded “Do you wanna build a snowman’ on a beach in the middle of summer! And remember the ocean?”

As red as Anna already was, her blush made it worse. “Oh. Right…”

Elsa giggled lightly at her expression. “Now, come on. turn around so I can finish putting Aloe Vera on your back.”

“But it hurts!”

“If we don’t put it on, you’ll end up peeling, and scratching, and bleeding. And I’m telling you right now, you are not bleeding on my sheets. Now, turn around.”

At a stern look from Elsa, Anna whimpered as she slowly complied to Elsa’s demand. Elsa brushed her hair off her back with the back of her hand, the red braids falling over each respective shoulder. As soon as the offending hands touched her skin, Anna hissed in pain, but managed to stay put this time. Elsa spread the gel all over Anna’s back, then lightly began to rub it into the skin. The unusual warmth felt wonderful under Elsa’s hands, and she almost felt guilty about enjoying it so much.

“You know, I always wondered why everyone in high school always called you the Ice Queen, but I can finally see why. Your hands are freezing!” She exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled. Finishing, she leaned forward a placed a light kiss on Anna’s shoulder. “The saddest thing from this whole ordeal is that I can hardly see your freckles anymore.” She pouted. 

Anna slowly relaxed as the gel did its job. “They’ll be back, I promise.” She assured her loving torturer, as she turned around.

Elsa hummed as she reached out and stroked one of Anna’s braids, as it was the only thing she could touch without hurting the poor girl. She loved the feel of Anna’s hair. Always soft. Always a beautiful red. All except for the white streak twisting through one side, matching Elsa’s shade of hair. Reluctantly, she released the braid carefully so it wouldn’t slap against the damaged skin.

“Here, lets do your face.” Squeezing a small amount onto her fingertips, she placed the bottle down and rubbed her hands together. Tracing her lovers face with the utmost care, she lightly massaged the soothing slime into the skin. Anna closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. 

Too soon was it over for the both of them. They sighed in unison and then giggled in the same manner. Then, Elsa leaned close enough for Anna to feel the breath of her exhale.

“Now,” She breathed, “Unless you want me to do your chest, which admittedly I would love to do, I think it would lead to something that would probably hurt your poor, sensitive skin. So, I suggest you go do it by yourself in the bathroom.” Elsa said with a devilish smirk.

Anna’s blush returned full force at the look Elsa gave her. Grabbing the Aloe bottle with a huff, she made a break for the bathroom. Halfway there, she suddenly turned around and headed straight back for Elsa. Reaching up on her tip toes, she pressed a light kiss to Elsa’s lips. 

“Thank you for putting the stuff on my back… and my face. It already feels a lot better.” Then she turned and finally entered the bathroom. 

Sighing, Elsa herself headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. When she stepped in something wet and cold with a soft ‘squish’, she looked down. She found her foot covered in the forgotten green slime that had fallen to the floor.

What a wonderful day.


	2. Puppies

Anna was about ready to vibrate out of her seat. If it weren’t for Elsa’s steadying hand on her thigh, she’d already be on the floor, much like their little dog Olaf who had expelled his energy by rolling all over the floor and bothering the other guests.

They had been sitting in the vet’s office for a little over an hour, waiting for their other dog to come back out from getting an ultrasound and they were getting more and more anxious as time rolled by.

A well dressed, handsome, young man with a bloodhound at his feet leaned over as far as he could in his seat to whisper to Anna.

“So sweetheart, what are you in here for?”

Anna excitedly turned to face him and began explaining their situation to him while Elsa glared from behind her.

“Well, or doggie Marshmallow is here for a check up on her puppies!”

Yes, poor Marshmallow was pregnant by none other than Olaf himself. The girls still had a hard time understanding how the little Bichon had somehow managed to impregnate their giant Pyrenees, but the past was in the past, and now all of them were excitedly waiting for the puppies to arrive.

They were already a week overdue, which is why a vet visit was called for. Just then, the vet tech led the drowsy dog out of the little room. Olaf yipped and ran to his much larger mate, checking her all over. The two girls followed right behind him to speak to the vet.

“Well doc, how are the puppies doing?” Anna asked nervously.

The vet gave a soft laugh at her anxiousness. “Well the good news is that most everything seems to be okay, and she should begin her labor soon, at least within the next day or so, so nothing really wrong there…” Then a look of sadness crossed her face. A feeling of dread crept over Elsa’s heart.

“And the bad news?” She asked.

The vet handed over the leash to Anna so she could cross her arms nervously. “Well, out of the 7 puppies that the ultrasound found, there are only 6 heartbeats…”

It took a second for the wave of understanding to hit. Anna dropped to the floor to squeeze Marshmallow in a hug and began softly crying into her fur.

Elsa, always the calm one, began speaking to the vet about what they could do.

“Really, the only thing you can do is wait for it to come out with the rest of the puppies. It shouldn’t complicate the birthing process, as this is very common among dogs. Especially, dogs of such… different natures. Everything should be fine. But call our emergency number if something does happen and we will send someone out there for you.”

Elsa thanked the woman then gathered her family together and out the door.

The car ride home was unusually quiet. Without Anna’s lively chatter, the car seemed empty. When they finally reached home, they unloaded Marsh very carefully from the back seat.

She tottered over to her blankets and pillows in the birthing box and flopped down carefully. Olaf curled up beside her. Anna and Elsa went to watch tv on the couch. Everyone was settled in, now all they had to do was wait.

\-------------------------------

“Elsa! Wake up!” Elsa jerked awake at the sound of her voice and hissed in pain at the crick in her neck. “Elsa! Come on! The puppies are coming!”

At that, Elsa suddenly sat up on the couch and made her way over to where Anna sat crouched in front of Marsh, Olaf tittering nervously beside her. 

Marsh’s heavy breathing and grunts of discomfort proved Anna’s statement to be right. As there wasn't really anything for them to do except be quiet and watch, thats what they did. And soon the first puppy popped out of its mother.

It didnt really even look like a dog, just a white and pink… thing. But already it had captured Elsa’s heart. And Anna was already cooing over it like a proud grandmama, which she technically was.

Soon, another one came out. Then another. And another until a total of 6 newborn pups lay between their momma’s legs.

Excited, Elsa thought it was all over, until she remembered the vet’s words. 

“Out of the 7 puppies that the ultrasound found, there are only 6 heartbeats…”

Soon enough, Marsh gave a final grunt, and a last, limp body slipped to the blankets beneath. It wasn't moving. Anna started crying again.

Suddenly, Elsa grabbed a clean blanket and picked up the last pup and began caring for it furiously. She cleaned its body of the blood and such, cleared its airways with a small turkey baster, and cut its umbilical cord. Even after all that, there was no response from the tiny, weak thing. 

Elsa began patting it to the rhythm oh a quick heartbeat. But still, nothing happened. 

Still patting the poor thing, Elsa finally began to break down for the little life that had never begun. She lowered the bundle to the floor. Elsa shuffled herself closer to Anna and hugged her fiercely, both of them sobbing softly.

Olaf, who had been enjoying his new family immensely, walked over to investigate the bundle of towels. He pushed it gently with his nose and an indignant squeak sounded from deep in the blankets. 

Elsa moved quickly to scoop up the blob and peeled the blankets back to reveal a squiggling squirming body where a lifeless pup used to be.

“Anna!” She shouted. “Look! The puppies alive!” She showed the puppy to a beaming Anna before setting it down amongst its brothers and sisters. It fit in perfectly.

Marsh huffed proudly as it checked the new squealing addition to her family as Olaf did the same to the rest of his new children. Elsa and Anna couldnt help but laugh and watch with stupid smiles on their faces.

“I’m going to call them the Snowgies!” Anna announced proudly, sticking out her chest as if any one would challenge her. Elsa just chuckled at her. They watched for a few more minutes before leaving to go to their own beds. Snuggled up comfortably, Elsa got an odd feeling of something big coming. 

“Elsa?” Anna asked quietly.

Elsa turned her attention to her own mate, a joyous smile still stretched across her face. “Yes?”

“Can we make our own puppies?”

And then the fun began.


	3. Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elixir

Anna fidgeted, shifting the special piece of chocolate from one hand to the other. The witch had said it was some kind of elixir… an “aphrodisiac”. She had said that once you had eaten the candy, you would fall in a true love with the first person you saw. Anna meant for Elsa to eat the chocolate so it’d be easier for her to find her true love! Since she already had Kristoff, she didn't want Elsa to feel left out.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps until a soft feminine voice called out, “Anna? Where are you my sweet sister?” 

Caught off guard, Anna unconsciously popped the chocolate into her mouth and swallowed (like she would with any other contraband chocolate) and turned around to greet her sister. 

She realized her mistake a second before Elsa glided around the corner and their eyes met. Elsa’s with love and Anna’s with horror.

Oh. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its very short, I'm sorry. This was only SUPPOSED to be a 3 sentence fic practice session but it got a little longer so I'll post it here. Same for the next few I will be posting.


	4. Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedding

“So… You come here often?” And with that, Anna wanted to smack herself. 

The blonde blinked owlishly at her as she chewed on the piece of chocolate she had just placed in her mouth. 

“Ah, I mean of course you don't come here often, it's a wedding parlor, duh, no one comes here often. Except for the maintenance people, I guess. The would have to come here all the time, ya know… to clean up after the weddings… ‘Cause it’s a wedding parlor…” Anna fidgeted nervously, she knew coming over to try to talk to the blonde would not end well, but she did it anyway, cause hey, weddings make everyone feel brave.

The blonde finally swallowed the sticky piece of heaven and said, “Actually, I come to this particular parlor a lot. It’s one of my favorite places to plan a wedding. I’m glad the grooms picked this one for their special day.”

A dawning of recognition came over Anna's face. “Oh So you’re the wedding planner my brother Kristoff was talking about! He and Sven talked very highly of you! The ceremony and reception are beautiful! You are an amazing wedding planner!” ‘Beautifuller too’, she thought.

Suddenly, the woman choked on thin air. “Beautifuller?” 

Oh god, had she said that outloud?!

“Well, not fuller, you have a lovely shape, uh, I just meant that you were, um, full of beauty?” Anna blushed and wished she could just duct tape her mouth shut. The woman giggled with a hand over her mouth and then offered her hand to shake with Anna’s. 

“My name is Elsa Frost, and I appreciate the compliment.” She stated with a wink. 

“Mine’s Anna.” She said as she shook the dainty hand. Hm, maybe she would have to come back to the wedding parlor herself soon...


	5. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food fight and Cool Ranch Doritos

Crunch.

“Anna.”

Smack.

“Anna.”

“Yes, my sweet, lovely, picky-eater of a sister?” Anna asked mockingly, making a point of talking with her mouth full and letting the awful scent waft all the way over to Elsa.

“I’m not kissing you until you’ve sanitized your mouth. Thoroughly.” 

“Well that may be a bit of a problem for you, as I don't plan to stop eating for quite some time.” And she ended that statement with a sharp crunch from yet another chip.

Scowling, Elsa stalked into the kitchen and began searching for something to distract herself when a wicked idea sprang to her mind. Smugly, Elsa opened the vegetable drawer in the fridge (the last place Anna would ever look for food) and retrieved a special, expensive bar of chocolate she had been saving for a special occasion.

Well, revenge was a good enough reason. She hid the Chocolate behind her back as she made her way out to the living room and sat opposite the room from Anna.

At the first crinkle of the wrapper, Anna, who had been happily munching her disgusting snack, sat forward to the edge of her seat. 

“Oh, did you want some?” Elsa asked as she tantalizingly placed a piece of the glorious chocolate on her tongue.”Too bad you reek or I’d gladly share…”

And that's when Anna threw the handful of chips.

And so began The Great Food War of ‘16. Chip fragments, smeared chocolate, splashed soda, and all other assortment of food laid in waste around the living room. And one of the worst casualties was the leftover spaghetti somehow getting stuck to the ceiling, tomato sauce dripping onto the once pristine carpet.

“You’re cleaning that up.” Elsa stated as she stalked from the room, bits of food falling off of her as Anna cackled behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loathe cool ranch doritos.


End file.
